


Appled Cider for the Soul (Newsietober Day 13)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Jack is a dramatic little shit, M/M, Modern Era, Sickfic, based on Newsies live, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jack is sick and dramatic.





	Appled Cider for the Soul (Newsietober Day 13)

“Crutchieeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Jack wailed from the room he was being quarantined in. he’d been fighting a bad cold for over a week now, and Crutchie couldn’t afford to catch it. Crutchie limped into the room as fast as he could. Jack was sitting on the bed, swaddled in blankets. Their cat, Sunshine, was curled up on his lap, purring.

“What is it, darling?” Crutchie asked worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m cold,” Jack whined.

“Baby, you have fifty blankets on you, plus Sunshine,” Crutchie pointed out. 

“Still cold.” Jack pouted.

“What do you need?” Crutchie asked. “Did you take your medicine.”

“Yessssssss,” Jack said. “Can you get me appled cider?”

“Apple cider?” Crutchie asked. 

“_ Appled _ cider,” Jack corrected. “And make it hot.” he giggled. “Gimme the hot stuff, hot stuff.” Crutchie smiled. 

“Do you want whipped cream on that?” he asked.

“Yes yes yes! Caramel too, pleeeeeeeeeeeease!” Jack sing-songed, bouncing up and down on the bed. Sunshine let out a surprised “mrrow!” as she was bounced along with him. 

“Stop bouncing, sweetie,” Crutchie said gently. “Sunshine doesn’t like that.” Jack reluctantly stopped bouncing. “Anything else you want?” Crutchie asked. 

“You?” Jack looked up at his boyfriend hopefully. 

“The doctor said you were contagious,” Crutchie said. “That’s why you’re quarantined, remember?”

“Fuck him,” Jack said matter-of-factly. “He’s a homophobe. This is homophobia. He is not letting me cuddle with my boyfriend. Besides, he never has to know. Please?” he gave Crutchie puppy dog eyes, and fuck, Crutchie never could say no to the puppy dog eyes.

“Alright, baby,” he said, pressing a kiss to Jack’s forehead. “I’ll be right back with your cider.”


End file.
